


Stories (NSFW)

by SuahTheVoa96



Series: My Stories [2]
Category: Church (Short Film 2019), No Fandom
Genre: Backstories (NSFW) will be added too, F/M, M/M, NSFW Stories, Not so good at writing smug but I'm trying, first time trying malexmale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuahTheVoa96/pseuds/SuahTheVoa96
Summary: Some NSFW Storytimes covering some of my Oc's as well as having some sort of backstory in them regarding one Oc.
Relationships: Female Voa Oc/Male DragonDemon Oc, Male Zceesin/Male Zceesin, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: My Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861417





	1. Passionate Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story is placed after the fourth breeding season and before Suah is turning 24, so her unfertilised egg for her period just started to be in development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is placed after the fourth breeding season and before Suah is turning 24, so her unfertilized egg for her period just started to be in development.

The light of the starting day was shining through the window and was lighting up the entire room with its soft golden light. A demoness slowly opened her eyes and her blue gaze traveled towards the Dragon-Demon that was laying beside her on the futon. The man was sleeping deeply, even a little snorting was heard, while he had his right arm over her flat chest. She inhaled deeply and started to recall what happened that very night and how amazing it was.

Hours earlier.

Suah was laying upon her back and took a deep breath. She was wearing no clothes and turned onto her stomach and pulled out a calendar. She crossed out another day with a black marker. " _ Today is the seventh day after the breeding season. I hope Nero is alright. _ " she whispered to herself and counted some remaining days to a red circle. 

Suah stood up and started to put her clothes on. She walked out of her room and into Nero, who immediately turned on his heel when he saw her. But before he could get away he felt how his ankle got grabbed. His head swung back as he saw the look on the demoness face told so many. The woman opened her mouth. "WHY ARE YOU STILL AVOIDING ME?" she asked with a loud voice. 

"I understand that you didn't want to cross my way because of the breeding season but it's over now." Nero pulled his hand away and looked at her. "I know that it has ended, but …" he stopped and bolted away. Suah looked with a hurt expression after him. At least one hour passed and Suah walked towards his room. 

The demoness stopped before the sliding door and knocked. She heard a sound from within. "Nero … we need to talk about what's between us." she said a bit as her normal voice was. Suah didn't wait for him to reply and she entered his room. The room was light and she took some hesitated steps into it.

Suddenly the door crashed closed and as she rocked her head towards it but she also noticed something in the room. Before she was able to look back to the center of the room as she got pinned to the ground with her arms held tight by two clawed hands. As she opened her grunting, which was slightly glowing in the dark. 

Suah looked directly into the golden eyes that were also glowing in the low light. " _ Nero …? _ " she muttered under her breath. The demon was panting a bit stronger than usual and a mark on his chest was clearly visible. Suah's eyes widened but she got cut off before she was able to say something. 

"I'm sorry, Suah. That's why I didn't want you to get close to me. I'm still in a rut and my pact mark is making it worse." he said with his face slightly blushing. Suah still looked at him and let her eyes fall shut. "Nero … I will help you, so please release me." she said with her soft voice. 

Nero's golden eyes gazed in awe at her and he moved away from the demoness. "What?" he asked her. "My breeding season has ended so I won't get pregnant by any means but I won't sleep with you without any protection." she explained to him with a slight smile. Nero returned her smile and they made some small preparations. Nero hugged her and then carried her bridal-style to his futon.

Minutes later.

They both sat on the futon sitting to face the other. Since Suah was the only one dressed so she slowly started to put her clothes off. The demoness didn't like underwear and she was happy about it since she only needed to pull off her top and pants. Nero watched her curiously while she did so. As she was finished she looked at the dragon and he moved towards her and tucked her face between his hands. 

"Are you really willed to do this?" he asked and the demoness nodded slightly blushing this time. Suah swallowed and put her hands onto his. " _ You need to prepare me first _ ." she whispered to him. Nero pushed her softly to the futon and started to kiss her cheek, then her neck, and lastly onto her hips. The two passionately kissed and touched. 

But the man stopped and moved towards her folds and he looked at her for approval. The demoness nodded at him and he got ready for what was to come. Nero looked down at Suah's folds since her whole body was covered with very short soft fur. He was careful at first by softly kissing it. His soft kisses caused Suah to quietly moan and even some purrs were escaping her throat. Nero got surprised by the sound but he remembers how he already heard it when she was treating one of his wounds. 

But his surprise was only shortly as he started to kick her folds and he also started to stick his tongue further and further. The woman was holding her mouth shut because more and more moans escaped her. Nero also used three of his fingers mindful of his claws to massage the inside of her folds and he also searched for a skin flap as he found it her licked it softly with his tongue. As she felt her stomach to ache she took Nero's head and pulled him away from her lower part. "Y-you s-should stop teasing me and a-actually start before I reach the climax before you." she said. The demon nodded in understanding and he stopped what he was doing.

Now he was lining himself up with Suah, despite her being about three heads smaller than him, and she took a look at his dick which was bigger as humans. The most notable difference was that it was scaled. He had no condom currently but since they were already so far into it that Suah doesn't care about it anymore. 

Nero slowly moved above her and they started to passionately kiss each other once more. The woman moaned quietly as she felt the tip of his member touch her folds. Nero on the other hand smiled at her moan mixed with a purr. He started to slowly push further inside her. Another moan mixed with a purr was heard as he slowly started to move his hips in and out. Suah started to sing louder and louder and Nero's grin widened since he was the one to make her sing. 

"Stop holding back and fuck me like there is no tomorrow." she said teasing him. "Don't mock me little diamond and don't beg for more than you can chew on." he was replying back. But he still did as she asked. So the demon picked up his pace and started to move faster in and out. Suah's moans got louder once more and she felt the heat in her stomach build up. The more he moved his hips the closer they came to the climax. Nero felt that he was due to release soon so he stopped his pace. 

" _ Suah, I-i'm going to release soon. _ " he whispered. " _ I don't care. Just … just go on. _ " she whispered back while some sweat pearl ran down her forehead and she pulled him closer with her legs wrapped around his hips. He nodded and once more he picked up his pace. It took just some more minutes and he trusted one more time forward. Suah moaned also once more as she felt his liquid entering her womb as the two reached their climax. Nero pulled his dick out and let himself fall next to her and the two were panting. 

He smiled happily as he heard Suah still purring. She looked at him. "Are you feeling better now?" she asked the man next to her. The drake smiled. "Yeah, I am feeling much better now." he turned his gaze at her. "I hope I didn't hurt you in any way." The demoness shook her head but got startled a bit as she felt something fall onto her chest. 

She growled but the sound quietened in her chest as she noticed it was Nero's arm and that he was already asleep. She smiled slightly and a jaw-breaking yawn with her fangs embraced indicated that she was also due to fall asleep.

Back in the presents.

Suah smiled once more as she gave the demon a kiss onto his forehead before she put his arm away and went to get dressed as well to make them some breakfast.


	2. After-party fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time trying to write some malexmale.  
> So bear with mistakes please!

The first time they met was at the first concert he visited. It was a special concert in ultra-violet light that made the singer's pattern glow in a hypnotic way. This was really stunning sight. While he was listening to this amazing singer his own neon-pink hair was illuminated by the ultra-violet light as he just kept on smiling. He really liked what he saw, despite their species not having physical eyes, he was clearly able to see the attractive Zceesin in front of him.

After the concert was done the Zceesin stopped the other from going outside. He smiled embracing his purple teeth as he gestured the smaller man to his room. As they entered the room the larger man dropped down onto his couch. "So …" He started. "I've seen you in the crowd and wanted to get to know the other Zceesin who is living on earth." He said while looking at the brown-colored man who was nervously playing with his fingers.

"Wanna tell me your name?" He smiled at the man jumping at the question. The smaller Zceesin took a deep breath in order to relax. "Kiba." He answered with a slight smile. "My name is Gynaj." "Like our home planet?" He interrupted the other and Kiba immediately lowered his head as he realized it. Kiba knows that many Zceesin can have an Alpha mentality. He was embracing for an impact or a bite, as he hears the larger man stand up, but he only felt how a hand was placed on his shoulder. Kiba moved his head up just to meet Gynaj's friendly smile. "You're right. Don't be afraid I'm not a beast with a bad mentality but …" He explained and suddenly surprised Kiba by passionately kissing him onto the mouth. "I like to have some real good fun." He said after breaking the kiss.

One hour had passed and Kiba was sitting on Gynaj's lap as they were still kissing and touching each other. Kiba ran his hand over his partner's body. It was surprising that he was not covered in very short fur like his own. Gynaj kissed his smaller partner's neck and also nibbled Kiba's jawline. Kiba's small moans made Gynaj heat grow. The larger man felt his penis slowly emerging and the smaller man jumped as he felt the tip of the penis touch him. Kiba also felt his own member erect. They stopped and Gynaj looked at Kiba. "D-do y-you need s-some preparation?" He asked which Kiba replied panting with a nod.

So Gynaj started to prepare his partner and begun to massage it with one finger. Kiba moaned occasionally in the rhythm of the massage. While Kiba kept on moaning Gynaj picked up the number of his finger to four until he felt the need to enter with his penis instead. Kiba's moans got louder as he felt his climax reach, not that getting his chest liked made it any better. He moved his hips up and down to get his partner to his climax as well.

It worked Gynaj joined into the moans and they reached the climax. While Kiba's semen covered up his legs and parts of Gynaj's chest while he felt Gynaj's semen flush up into him. Both in- and exhaled quickly and Kiba let his head sink onto his partner's forehead. "Wanna be my boyfriend?" Gynaj asked suddenly. "W-what?" Was Kiba's surprised reply.


	3. Unexpected Dreaming

Nero was thrusting harshly forward as the soft moans of his partner were getting slowly louder. With every new touch over her soft furred body was thrilling to him, while he was behind the beautiful demoness who sang for him. She was moaning mixed with her purring as she along came closer to his release. Closer, closer, and closer. With one more thrust, he was about to come and ...

"Ah!" Screamed the young demon, panting heavily as he has rushed up into sitting straight. He cleaned some sweat off his forehead.  _ "What the hell?" _ He muttered to himself. The demon suddenly winced together in mild pain.

Nero quickly moved into standing and made his way to a mirror in his room, located on the right side of the wall. As he was in front of the mirror he was able to identify what caused his chest to hurt.

_ "Not that stupid mark again?" _ He muttered annoyed and moved his clawed hand over the heart that was on his chest along two arrows running to his back.  _ "I never should have agreed to the pact. Despite my liking the aprotic effect I don't like the dreams it is giving me. Especially when Suah is involved." _ He closed his eyes as another dirty picture with her flashed through his mind.

_ "I'll have to talk with her about it." _ He said. With a little sign, the man went back to his futon and laid back down. Nero kept his gaze shortly onto the ceiling before he was drifting off to sleep again.

The next morning.

While Suah was still cooking breakfast, she heard Nero enter the dining room. Her ear twitched shortly as she moved her head towards the demon. As Nero sat down he was breaking into a jaw-breaking yawn as well as rubbing the last remains of sleep out of his eyes.

Suah smiled at him and put down a plate with some slices of bacon and two eggs in front of him while keeping her own for a minute. Nero returned her soft smile but his gaze turned immediately away as he remembered the dirty dream he had last night.

"You seem to look like that you didn't get much sleep?" She asked as she put her plate down. " Did you have a nightmare or something else?" Her question surprised the demon so much that he choked on his bite.

The demoness jumped up and patted his back to help him regain his breath. After a few more coughs he was able to calm down and he looked at Suah. "Thank you." he muttered and signed.

"What happened? Seemed like I hit a nerve?" She asked him after sitting down next to him. "You pinpointed it." He replied and his gaze wandered to her blue orbs.

"You do remember my pact mark for our night three weeks ago?" He asked the woman. She nodded in response. "You mean the little heart with the arrows?" She asked back. Nero also nodded.

"The trouble with it is that it often gets me into a rut even if I don't want too." He explained shortly. "Why do you even have it?" She asked another question. "Ry is a half-demon and to become stronger it is good to make pacts with strong demons. I'm one of two demons having a pact with him." He answered while Suah listened closely.

"So, to get it clear. The mark makes your friend Ry stronger and sends you into a sexual overdrive?" She recalled while counting it down on her fingers. "Correct. It also allows me to use the magic off Ry and Ann. But not that often or it will strain me too much and it can cause damage."

"Another downside of the mark is ..." "... that you need to have sex to satisfy the effect of the mark." Was Suah ending Nero's sentence much to the man's surprise? "H-how?" He asked quietly.

"You were explaining what the mark is doing and I just counted one and one together." She explained back to him. Nero was looking at the demoness dumb-struck while he had listened to her explanation. "Well, so ... I can skip that part at the very least completely." He said while a sweat pearl ran down his cheek out of nervousness.

"You want to ask me to have sex with you again?" Asked Suah, while Nero tried to avoid her gaze. "You know ..." The Voa woman started, slightly blushing. "I enjoyed having sex with you." "Really!? You did?" The man asked her as he moved closer to her.

Suah nodded and to his surprise and pleasure, the demoness was peaking a kiss onto his lips. The two broke the kiss and she smiled at him. "Next time ... j-just ask me. As long as spring is not coming I can't get pregnant." She said while her voice turned seductive with her next sentence. "So outside of the breeding season for us Voa we can have a hella lot of fun." Nero reacted with a wide grin.

A few minutes later.

Suah was in her room and had already undressed. The Voa woman laid on her futon on her stomach waiting for Nero to knock on her room door. As if she called for the devil she heard a knock on her door. Her ears twitched and she moved her head towards it.

"You can enter." She called towards the door, which opened and Nero entered. He walked towards her and kneeled. The demoness moved to her side and then on her knees as well, smiling at Nero.

"Do you have any wishes or positions you want to try out?" She asked and Nero swallowed the lump, which had formed in his throat. "Well ..." He started and thought for a moment. "We used the standard position in our first-time sex. In my dream, you were on the floor on all fours and I was above you." He tried to explain.

Suah seemed to know what he meant. "You mean like animals?" She didn't wait for him to reply. "Sure, we can do that." The woman said with a curtain-undertone voice.

Nero smiled and they agreed to start slowly by laying next to each other. The demon was spooning Suah from behind and they kissed softly. Nero trailed his hands over her soft furred body. It was so thrilling to him. Her short velvet fur was so different from his rough scaled body. Suah, on the other hand, enjoyed the touching and her tail twitched at every new touch. She let her tail tangle around Nero's leg. 

Time passed and Nero felt his penis slowly emerge and its head poked Suah's leg. Her look gestured him to make his dream come true. The Voa woman moved onto her hands and knees. Nero followed by getting back on his knees too. He was gently holding her hips in his hands, but he hesitated to enter her folds.

While Suah's hair fell to the right side of her neck, her gaze wandered back to Nero. "Something wrong, Nero?" She asked wondering. "Did you change your mind about it?" Nero snapped out of his trance and shook his head. "It's not that. I-I'm not wanting to hurt you. So ... don't you need to be prepared like the last time?" He asked her carefully. Suah gave him a soft smile. "When you start carefully we can start without preparation." 

Nero shook his head again and replied. "I'm not gonna risk hurting you!" Said and done, he started to prepare Suah by massaging her folds which caused her to softly moan and sometimes purrs at the same time. Nero loved the sound of the woman purring. While meanwhile, he was massaging her with four fingers he stopped and slowly started to enter her. She moaned as the tip of his penis touched her folds. The demon started to go deeper with every thrust and he quickly found a good pace which made the smaller demoness sing every time.

Suah felt the coil in her gut grow tighter as her orgasm seemed to come closer the longer Nero kept his pace. She often felt the man move over her back and kissed her neck along by going down her back making her moan at every touch.

The Voa woman put her hand on one of Nero's which held her hip right. He stopped his pace and looked at her. "Let me have some fun too." She asked and the demon smiled knowing what she wants.

Suah moved up into sitting while he laid back, mindful of his large wings. She was carefully turning to face him despite the movement making them both moan in pleasure.

The demoness purred and started her own pace by moving her hips up and down as well as rotation movement. She moaned with every one of her movements. Nero was thrusting up in rhythm with her holding her hips, digging his claws into them leaving small cuts. He would heal them afterward with his magic but his mind started to haze.

"H-how close are you?" She asked under her moaning and panting. Nero's mind was still hazed but he came back to his senses. "I-I can f-feel that m-my release is d-due soon." He replied panting heavily as well.

It only took a few more minutes and Nero released his semen inside the demoness who had thrown her head back as her orgasm rocked through her body. The two panted for five minutes before Suah carefully moved up from Nero who pulled out her. He moved into sitting and waited for his member to go limp again.

Suah, on the other hand, stood up. "I'll go take a shower." She told him and the demon nodded. It took about five more minutes before she came back drying off her hair and fur.

Nero waved her over. "Let me heal you." He said and she sat down beside him. The young man holds his hands over the little cuts as a blue light illuminated them and they disappeared immediately. The two smiled at each other and went on with their day.


	4. That time of month again

While the sun started slowly to rise through the window and the birds started to sing loudly. The first sunlight hit her face and she slowly opened her eyes. The demoness deep blue eyes were shining against the sunlight as she slowly started to move into sitting up onto her bed. She pulled the blanket back and her body which was unclothed came into a clearer view. 

The woman's body was covered in a very short but soft fur as well as being covered in black markings. Both arms and legs were covered in black socks that are over elbows and knees. Her face had a black mask marking and her shoulders are also covered with a back marking that moved down in a dark stripe connecting it with her tail. While her tail was mostly black but her tail tuft was as white as snow. 

She featured a beautiful diamond-shaped marking in white on her forehead, the back of her hands, and above her paws. Another diamond mark in black was clearly visible on her chest. Around her neck, she was carrying a beautiful stone in blue.

The demoness stretched in order to relax her muscles and also yawned loudly while standing up and started to get dressed. She then took her bag and a little pass which read the name Suah on it.

" _ Alright. Let's start with a new day and work. _ " She whispered to herself. The woman walked out of her room and towards the front door. Suah opened the sliding door and walked outside. The sun was shining into her face and she took a deep breath. The demoness checked shortly her bag and pulled out a small notebook. " _ I need some herbs for today. Better I'm going to the garden of this abandoned house and take some with me. _ " She said and put the book back into her bag. 

Suah then walked into the little garden, she just had mentioned and picked some herbs by putting them into her bag. As the demoness went back to standing up she shortly grid her teeth and also closed her eyes. She also grunted and was holding her stomach with her right hand. When the pain stopped she took some short deep breaths. " _ I hope I can hold up and that it is not coming today. _ " The woman whispered while rubbing her belly a bit. 

Suah then walked back to the front of the abandoned house which is a bit hidden in the forest. She looked at her short time home and started to walk towards the nearby village.

As she arrived in the village she walked to the first house and knocked. "Hello, my name is Suah and I'm a healer. Are there perhaps any ill or wounded who need Treatment?" She called out. A human woman opened the door and replied. "No, sorry dear. But my family is healthy. Hope you have more luck with one of our neighbors." Suah bowed as thanks and walked to the next house but each time she got the same reply. 

The demoness came to the realization that this village was not in the need for a wandering healer. While she went back to the abandoned house she made her way to the little garden and took the remaining herbs. A thought crossed her mind since she had seen that nearly every house in the village had a little garden just like this one. The woman chuckled. "No wonder that they don't need me when everyone has a little medical garden." She also went back inside the house and took the things she had left in it. This abandoned house was just a temporary stay and she was now leaving it for good.

Some time had passed since the demoness had left the village and day already was turning to become the night. Suah yawned shortly and rubbed one of her blue eyes since she started to become a bit sleepy. 

" _ I need to find a place for the night. _ " She quietly muttered to herself. Suah walked a bit further and looked for a place to stay for a night of good night’s sleep. She was able to find a cave that looked perfect upon entering she was able to see an old fireplace and some animal pelts that rather had been left there or maybe the cave was meant for travelers to stay. As she started to settle down for the night she winced once again in pain and growled loudly. "Why does it has to be now? Stupid timing." She said while she tried to hold back a growl.

The demoness had meanwhile prepared some of the animal pelts. She was breathing deeply in and out to focus on the pain. " _ Why does my family have their period in the form of egg-laying? _ " She questioned herself quietly. Suah started to undress to feel more comfortable while she would lay an unfertilized egg.

Some time passed and the woman was still laying in a sort of labor. She sometimes stopped her breathing and had to push a little to get the egg further down. The demoness had to sometimes shift her body to get the egg into a better position. " _ Luckily you little thing have a soft shell. _ " She whispered again. 

Suah moved onto her stomach and took another deep breath after she had to push again. She stopped and checked between her legs what the status of her egg was. Despite her pain, she was able to tell that the egg was only out to half of its size. " _ Two or three more pushes should be enough then it would be out. _ " She explained to herself and her prediction was right she had to push three more times and the egg was laid. 

A liquid covered the unfertilized egg which also was covering the demoness folds and a bit of her legs. Suah steadied her breath and started to clean herself up. "Well, at least I will have a rest until the end of the next breeding season in spring." Her tail swinging from side to side making her smile as a response of it.


	5. Backstory: Little wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this is a story before Suah was born or rather explains the day she was born.

The night had fallen silent over the forest but the silence was broken down as two shadows rushed through the bushes. The two were on the run and one breathing heavier than the other. "Virtus, please slow down. I need to catch my breath!" The soft voice of the woman called out. The man reacted to his name and he swung his head back. His gaze met the blue orbs of his mate. 

"We can't take a break now, Amandi. My younger brothers are on our tails." The demon replied while his tail was swinging nervously from side to side. Amandi looked into his purple eyes, well one purple orb the other one on his right side was hazed over and appeared pinker. His right eyes had gone blind because of an old scar that was on his face. 

" _ Think about our kit. _ " The demoness muttered under her shaking breath. The man's gaze widened a bit and he signed as he let his working eye wander over his mate. As the light of the moon shifted it revealed that the demoness was in a late stage of pregnancy. Her stomach was quite big and she was still trying to get her breath back. 

A rustle in a nearby bush put both demons on an edge as their heads snapped towards it, the man had moved out of instinct into a leaping stance and he was growling deeply. Both of them relaxed again as a mere deer passed them. Virtus stopped growling and his back fur wasn't standing up anymore and he jumped down from the higher position he was standing on. 

"You know that we made ourselves enemies to our clans. We need to keep going or they will find us." He said while he put his forehead on Amandi's. The woman laced her fingers into his as she nodded in understanding. The demoness also let trail her other hand over her stomach as she felt her kit kick into her hand. The woman let a chuckle escape her throat and her mate purred to comfort her. As they moved away from each other and started again to move on.

Somewhere else following two other demons.

Meanwhile, two other demons came passed one dead tree. One with very small horns and some smaller scars in his face put his nose up and sniffed the air. 

"Damn! I lost the trail!" He growled in anger. "We should have stopped Virtus the moment you had seen him with the meadow bitch, Daraku!" The younger one said growling. The one in question looked at the younger, he had much larger horns with the left having his tip broken off. 

"The very sign was as we were fighting her and the two warriors she was with, Heron? Virtus was fighting her and even as he got her pinned he didn't end her right away. I pushed that incident back in my head. I was so blind and stupid." The man said while he turned his head back to their camp. He signed along with his brother.

"Father will tear our heads off when we return." Said Heron while his tail moved towards his feet, fearing the punishment the two would await. "We'll survive it and I won't let father hurt you." Replied Daraku while he pulled his younger brother under his arm.

Back with the two Escapes.

The two Intseh, that were still on the run, as the demoness rapidly stopped and a quite growl escaped her. The man looked at his mate in shock. "Amandi, what is it?" He asked and walked immediately back to her. As the demon reached her and took her hands the demoness winced while the sound of splashing water broke the silence around the two. Virtus raised a non-existing eyebrow but got instantly worried as his mate clutched his hands together. 

"What just happened?" He asked with a lightened voice. His mate gritted her teeth. " _ M-my water j-just b-broke. O-our little one w-wants to come. _ " The demoness muttered as the first contraction hit her. Virtus on the other hand was about to freak out but he calmed himself down as good as he can. 

" _ Ok. Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm. _ " The demon whispered to himself. He turned on his heel and his eyes wandered around the area. Despite the grunts of his mate making his anxiety flare up again, he found what he was looking for: a cave. Virtus turned back to his mate and took her hand. "Come, you need to lay down." He brought her to the cave, luckily it was in no high place.

Hours passed as Amandi was hit over and over again by another contraction and with each on she pressed her mates hand. Virtus had to concentrate on both: that his mate would not pass out and that he had to squeeze back with his strength. The demon was also worried about her for various reasons: Amandi was having her first baby, so she probably will be more than twelve hours in labor. They were alone with no help from a midwife, so what if there would be complications. 

The demon pushed the second thought back as he had to concentrate on holding his mate had as she squeezed it once more as a contraction made her whole body tense. He knew if he wouldn't do that she could easily break his hand. While his mate was able to relax for a short moment he brushed her wet hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. " _ How far do you think is it? _ " He questioned quietly while he rubbed her back a little. 

The demoness breathed in and out but shook her head. "I will let go of your hand and take a peek." She nodded as an agreement, so he let go of her hand and moved down. Amandi winced together as a new contraction stuck her. Virtus took a look and was able to see a little bundle that was covered in a thin membrane, which was torn open over the small one head and half of its upper body, that protected the kit while it was in its mother's womb. The man smiled and advises his mate that she need to push a few more times for their little kit to be born. 

And so it was: Amandi had to push a few times as she felt the little one slight out. The small one struggled out of the rest of the membrane still covering it and it started to make some crying sounds. The parents had to pin their ears back at the piercing sound but Virtus picked the small kit up and started to purr. The purring made the kit calm down while it still hiccuped some little cries. The father handed the small one to its mother and she also started to purr while she places the kit onto her chest. 

Her forehead was still bathed in her sweat. While Virtus looked over his mate she carefully but thought the umbilical cord still attached to the kit’s stomach. "You had told me that your family is life-birthing but I never thought it would be that messy." The demon said. 

"Is its gender AMAB or AFAB?" While he laid down beside his mate. She smiled at him and checked between the kit’s legs. The demoness smiled again. "We have a little girl." While the kit made a jaw-breaking yawn her father ruffled through her nearly non-existing hair. "So you're usually already born without horns. That is convenient." He added while he moved his finger, mindful of his claw as the little one had no teeth but made already chewing motions on her father's finger. 

He smiled as his gaze caught sight of her markings. "She has markings none of my relatives have?" The demons said while he moved over the markings with his other hand. "Neither in my family, as far as I know." The demoness replied while she was allowed her kit’s small hand to hold one of her fingers. The parents pushed that thought out of their minds because it is not important if the marks where something inherited. The cuts in the kits’ ears though were from her mother while the colors came from Virtus.

A day passed as the three had gone back to their escape. Amandi had her baby, which was given the name Suah, tied to her back and they reached a village. After Virtus had checked that they were saved from his family, they walked towards the village. They were safe and could be together to raise their little wonder in a place without any threat.


End file.
